Most passenger motor vehicles have trunk compartments. The trunk compartments are used to carry and transport goods of various sizes and types. At times, one large trunk space is needed. For example, one large trunk space may be needed to carry and transport sporting equipment, such as golf clubs or lawn and garden equipment. At other times smaller trunk compartments are preferred. In fact, a larger trunk space may be problematic. For example, one may desire to transport bagged groceries within a trunk compartment. The groceries would have a tendency to scatter throughout a larger trunk compartment. However, with a smaller trunk compartment the groceries would be retained within a confined position even with turbulent vehicle movement. It may also be desirable to segregate different types of property within a trunk compartment. For example, a person may desire to keep tools separate from groceries and sporting equipment separate from tools and groceries. This can be accomplished by subdividing a larger trunk compartment into smaller sub compartment spaces. The problem with this approach is that if the larger trunk compartment is converted into several smaller sub compartments, the vehicle owner has lost the versatility provided by the larger trunk compartment space. What is needed is a vehicle trunk compartment cargo management system which is capable of providing a large unitary trunk space when needed and which can be quickly converted to several smaller sub compartment spaces. The sub compartment spaces should also be able to be quickly converted back into a larger trunk compartment.